malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MttSmth
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:M-QuickBen.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ArchieVist (talk) 14:10, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Welcome! Hi MttSmith, Like ArchieVist, I'm an admin here. Thank you for all the new picture uploads. Iskaral Pust is spot on! I need to move the pictures into a different section. Being new, you wouldn't know, but the pics go in the Fan art gallery. Right now you have them on the page we use for nominating pictures for the Image of the Week poll. I'll also be making an Artist gallery where you will have a page showing all your pictures. Your page will include a slideshow. With our new uploads, we try to include the artist's name in the picture titles, so I'll modify the names a bit, too. Will post a link below when I get everything set up. You can leave me a msg at User talk:Aimzzz. Hope you enjoy the Wiki. aimzzz (talk) 14:47, November 14, 2015 (UTC) *Forgot to mention, if you have an external site like Deviant Art or Tumblr, leave the picture links here and I'll add them to your pics. aimzzz (talk) 15:03, November 14, 2015 (UTC) *All of your pictures are in the Fan Art Gallery now. They are named with the subject name & your name, ex: Sha'ik Reborn & Felisin Younger by Matt Smith. At the top of the gallery page, one of the links is for the Fan art by artist page where you'll find your name. aimzzz (talk) 17:21, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi Matt, Glad to see you here (finally!). Looks like Aimzzz has you covered on the Artwork thing, and I'm sure you can take it from here. Just wanted to say Hi and I hope you will continue to contribute to the Artwork and/or other edits. Drop me a message if you need anything at all,either here or on FB. Yours Malazanaically, Toctheyounger (talk) 17:57, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Well, the thing is, every system has it's own rules. I really hope you come to use this wikia more and more, and you can automatically catch on with how it works. After that its just doing your thing, that's all. By the way, the message you left on my talk page does not inform Aimzzz that you replied to both me AND Aimzzz, for that you need to head over to her talk page. Just FYI in case you didn't know. That Toc the Younger art is really good. It kind of makes him look like a Mongol horse archer from Genghiz Khan's era, which is really apt, so to speak. Anhow, Cheers and Welcome again.Toctheyounger (talk) 18:13, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Messages Being computer savvy doesn't mean that a person would know the various quirks & peculiarities of the Wiki on the first day. You loaded you pictures & posted them on a page. How were you supposed to know it wasn't the right page? You got a lot farther with it than most people. The more you do here, the more you learn. Never hesitate to ask how to do something. And, most important of all, don't worry about trying something. People are fond of saying "You can't break the Wiki" & it's true. Worst case scenario, we can always revert back to the page before anything was done. So just jump in :) How to leave messages: First let's do skins. The site has 2 skins: monobook and Wikia. Wikia is the default skin. Try out the monobook by going to Preferences at top of page. In Preferences > Appearances, you'll find a dropdown for layout. Select monobook & save. Then check out a few pages & see which one you like best. I told you that part because links, buttons, etc tend to be in different locations on the 2 skins. In particular, the Edit pages are very different, so if you edit something, you'll probably find that you like one better than the other. When somebody tells you how to do something & it makes no sense, find out if you are both using the same skin. Now, leaving messages on Talk pages: To leave a message: go to the other user's Talk page. If you're in monobook, go to the Leave Message tab at the top of the page. It opens on a typical edit page where you can write the new msg. In the Wikia skin, on user's talk page, there's a button that says 'Leave new message' (or something similar) on the right side of the page. The button has a dropdown menu. Select Edit & create msg. If you are writing something that refers to a message that already exists, don't use the new msg process above. It creates a new section, but you want to stay on the same subject in an existing section. So, stay on user Talk page. Go to the Edit button (or link) on the right side of the message you want to add on to. Once you're on the Edit page, go to the bottom of section & hit Enter key 2 or 3 times to create a little space before adding new part of msg. When you left a msg for me, you used this approach, so it added your msg onto end of the last msg somebody else wrote. Don't worry about it—it's just that you haven't used it before. Just pointing it out so you'll know We're around if you have questions :) aimzzz (talk) 19:16, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Malazan art Hi Matt, Do you have a website, DeviantArt account, blog or similar which you would like us to link your images back to? I noticed that we don't seem to have a weblink for your images. Let me know where you want to have them linked to and I'll do the homours. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:45, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Image of the Week Hi Matt, Don't know if you get e-mail alerst for the Wiki - just to let you know that your depiction of Fiddler is currently the Image of the Week and gracing the homepage of the Wiki! Congrats Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:33, February 8, 2016 (UTC)